


love language(s)

by SkyRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Spies & Secret Agents, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Natasha Romanoff greeted Nakia in Xhosa. Nakia thought it only polite to respond in Russian.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	love language(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> A surprisingly fun pairing to write!

Natasha Romanoff greeted Nakia in Xhosa. Nakia thought it only polite to respond in Russian. Each sentence spoke after was in a different language. She finally managed to stump Natasha with Rotokas.

\---

The best missions involved disguises, Nakia and Natasha agreed. They picked out each other’s outfits and personas, just for fun. The best missions had partners, Nakia thought to herself.

\---

“I’m flying to Moscow tomorrow,” Nakia stated, her hand wrapped Natasha’s waist. “Anything you need?”

Natasha hummed, her face buried in her pillow. “Buy me a souvenir.”

Nakia rolled her eyes, already considering what overpriced trinket to get her.


End file.
